


About Explosions

by Rabentochter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Loki (TV-Show), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Banter, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bratty Tony Stark, Danger Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Enemies to Lovers, Frostiron Bingo Round 1, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) is amused, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, it is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: "I'm going to burn this place to the ground,"was all Loki needed to say and Tony suddenly had a desire to ride Loki in his prison garb. Not that Loki seemed opposed to that idea.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 361
Collections: FrostIron*





	About Explosions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebifrostgiant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebifrostgiant/gifts).



> Fill for the Frostiron Bingo: **N2 - Prison cell (setting)**
> 
> A big, big, thank you to **thebifrostgiant** because I kept complaining and whining to you about this all day, I hope it was worth the wait ❤️
> 
> This is obviously not only based on the teaser for Loki's series, but also on [ this tumblr post ](https://rabentochter.tumblr.com/post/190622668064) that was one of the first things that I woke up to yesterday morning 😆👌

“ _I’m going to burn this place to the ground,”_ was all Loki had promised in that dark velvet voice of his, and Tony had been lost. The confidence with how Loki delivered his threat, sure that this was how it was going to end –

He was a simple man, with simple needs, and complicated kinks. And there was Loki, in a light brown prison garb, a blue collar poking out and baring far _too much_ skin than Tony was used of his favourite nemesis, and he was a lost cause.

_Violence._

It didn’t matter all too much that Loki was a persona non grata for the Avengers, that they just an hour ago had tried to kill themselves. All that mattered to Tony was either to take the jump and get a taste of Loki’s threat, the promise of destruction, or to go again into his room. His shower. Alone. Where he would only have his hand.

Of course, it didn’t take Tony long to make a decision then. Why get himself off alone when Loki was right _here,_ and his eyes gleamed with a yet unfulfilled promise he had every intention of keeping?

It didn’t matter that he was in an enemy’s territory he knew nothing of – so far – and the bold, red letters on their prison garb didn’t tell him shit. But Loki knew something, because why else would he be slumped so relaxed into the chair, an arm on the table. The fine hair catching the light and his face dunked in shadows, and Tony wanted to –

“Are you going to burn as well, Stark?” Loki questioned him, the grin still on his face. “Or are you going to flee?”

“Tony Stark does not flee,” Tony responded before his brain caught up with what he was saying.

“Interesting.”

Loki leant back in the chair and Tony got the sudden impression that this looked like the perfect position to ride Loki. He, on the chair, his hands buried in Tony’s hair, on his hip, directing his every move. He was a little surprised by how much he wanted this. _Loki_.

Loki peered at him through half-closed eyes. _A panther waiting for his prey to come closer,_ and Tony swallowed at how much he liked the idea of Loki hunting him as Tony tried to escape from him. Only to catch him and take Tony’s mouth, his back pressed against a wall and –

“Seems like Tony Stark doesn’t take action either though,” Loki’s voice had a mocking undertone to it. He spread his hands in front of him like it was an offering. _Him._ Offering himself. To Tony.

If there ever was a moment for an, “ _Oh”_ then this was it. No questions asked.

“Unless you want to waste the time by continuing to eye-fuck me,” Loki continued, his eyes locked with Tony’s. “As you have done since you woke up.”

“Can’t take my eyes off something I like,” Tony responded easily. He leant forward. “Not that you did, either.”

“I was debating if it was worth killing you here or letting you live.” Loki winked at him. “I’m still weighing the options.”

“Fuck you.”

“Get over here and I will.” Loki took the chance to pick at his fingernails.

His disinterest, pretended or not, rubbed Tony _wrong_ because –

 _Fuck, he_ was here, was he not? This was a moment where his senses should kick in and tell him that he should run – not towards Loki as his legs did right now, but to the door and bang for as long until their captors finally graced them with their presence. 

But instead, Tony wasted no time, wanting attention from Loki because _fuck his fingernails,_ and settled on his lap. The offending hand was in his and Tony almost growled. Only slowly and _fuck him to Tony’s penthouse and back,_ Loki rose his eyes to him. 

“Hello there,” Loki purred, his other hand grabbing Tony around the waist. 

“Fuck you,” Tony breathed, his fingers twisting Loki’s prison garb, pulling the Trickster up. He only registered on the side that this wouldn’t be possible if Loki didn’t _want_ to sit up. But Loki following his direction, his pull up – that was arousing enough on its own and Tony licked his lips, the _fuck you_ burning like salt on them. 

“We covered that already,” Loki responded before he moved to kiss Tony. His lips were cool against Tony’s but they definitely didn’t leave _him_ cold. Not as he kissed Tony as if he was his way out of this room, his way to set this place afire, and Tony melted at the thought. 

Maybe he should invest the time in finding a way of getting out of here but he couldn’t bring himself to regret his hasty decision. Not when his tongue met Loki’s in the middle, and it was fucking, a giving, taking, both, whatever from both of them and Tony swore if he wasn’t an Atheist, then he’d convert to sex as a religion. Because Loki was glorious, that fucking alien bastard and he knew what he was doing there. 

Not that this was in any way a disadvantage in Tony’s mind but he still appreciated it _and_ complained about it because the way Loki had talked to him – it smelled to him a lot like he should make the Trickster mad. He was still going to get fucked in the end, that was for sure, the growing, hard bulge beneath him a clear indicator of Loki’s own desire and Tony rolled his hips, catching Loki’s soft inhale of air before he had to break away. 

Pools of dark green greeted him, a careless smirk on pale lips and Tony has the urge to kiss the smirk away because _fucking hell_ , this was not fair. Not at all, to be honest. 

“How do you want me?” he asked because Tony liked hearing what his partners wanted. And either they were going to get it immediately – or they wouldn’t. Loki currently was in the latter category. 

For a moment it looked like Tony would have to wait until Loki had collected his wits about him, his lips parted invitingly. And if Tony didn’t have a plan – about twelve percent of it at least – he would lean forward and take that invitation without any scruple. But alas – 

Life was never easy, was it? 

“I’d have you here,” Loki began and there was that smirk, deepening without asking Tony’s permission beforehand. “Before time runs out on us, I would have you spread open on my cock, crying my name.” Loki looked at him as he ran a hand down Tony’s back, further and further until they settle on Tony’s ass.

How indecent of him. Tony absolutely did not lift himself up, just to fall into Loki’s hands _better,_ getting a squeeze out of him. Not at all. 

“I think my hand could make it more interesting,” Tony said, and brought pointedly a hand up, inspecting his nails. “Might even put a blindfold over my eyes, just so I don’t see what’s happening.” 

“How utterly boring,” Loki drawled and dug his nails into Tony’s flesh. _Yes._ “You’re going to miss out, Stark.” 

“Am I?” He dropped the hand on his own erect cock, giving himself a squeeze through the clothes. Loki’s eyes zoomed in on where he got busy with himself, rocking on his hands. Loki got barely any stimulation as Tony continued where he was, not caring about Loki’s erection even though he felt his cock grow harder and his mouth watered at the thought of getting that into him. 

Eventually. 

Loki would have to be a nice bastard first. 

“So far it doesn’t seem like I do.” Tony couldn’t resist prodding the lazy panther. “I don’t even see the promised explosion yet.” 

“You’ll explode just right at the end,” Loki hissed. 

_There he was_. Tony dropped his hand to take hold of Loki’s cock instead and rubbed him through the garb. “So much talk, not so much action.” He leant forward, his lips brushing over Loki’s, a phantom kiss as he stared at Loki before he kissed his jawline, wandering further down. “Do you even bite at all?” He wondered out loud, biting the cool soft skin there. 

Loki gasped, pulling Tony back at his hair. 

“You’re allowing yourself much, for a mortal.” 

“You _like_ it,” Tony crooned and licked his lips. 

“Perhaps.” There was the dark tone in Loki’s voice Tony wanted to hear. “You’re playing with fire, Stark.” 

“And here I thought I was playing with a block of ice.” He angled his head to the side, so far the grip on his head allowed him to and grinned in face of Loki’s barely hidden disdain. He raised his hand and ran it down Loki’s bare arm – and hello, _skin_. The Trickster showing _skin._ Probably not voluntarily but Tony didn’t mind at all, the divine package already more unwrapped then he’d ever seen him before. 

“ _Stark –“_ Loki hissed and Tony wiggled with his eyebrows.

“Do you want my old man on your lap?”

Confusion.

Tony chuckled quietly. “Call me Tony or I’ll start calling you _daddy._ ”

The revolt that shot over Loki’s face was immensely pleasureful to Tony. But he knew it was about time to tone it down a notch or two and he let himself be manhandled into another kiss because Loki seemed to be out to pay it back to him in _some way_. Loki finally seemed to remember his hands _existed_ and started to tear at Tony’s own prison garb, ripping it apart right in the middle.

A part in Tony squealed at that but he got silenced effectively as Loki sucked on his tongue. Perhaps it was not _silencing_ per se, more getting another noise out of Tony and he scrambled to grab hold of Loki’s shoulders. He didn’t waste time mourning the loss of the prison garb, he mourned the fact he couldn’t rip Loki’s apart as cool as him and not for the first time Tony wished that he was a bit stronger.

And if it only was to shredder clothes, then he would be eternally happy with that. He might have a problem, coming to think of it.

Tony broke the kiss as he started to feel light-headed, a hand exploring the muscles presented to him, slipping beneath the blue polo shirt that seemed completely and utterly _wrong_ on Loki and yet – fascinatingly correct.

“Are we acting on time pressure?” Tony wondered as he caught breath again, his fingers coming to a stop.

Loki tsked at that. “We won’t miss out on the firework, don’t worry your pretty little head about it.”

“Pretty, you say?” Tony batted his eyelashes, eliciting a snort from Loki which made him laugh for some reason.

“Don’t let it get to your head.” Loki arched a brow before he settled his hands on the bottom part of Tony’s clothes. “And we get this off of you?”

“Are we finally getting to the main event?” Tony crooned before he decided it was more in his favour to shove the garb down. “I remember a distinct promise of getting a cock inside of me. _And_ an explosion.”

“You want so much-“

“Sounds familiar?” Tony couldn’t help himself from saying out loud.

“I only want one thing at a time,” Loki corrected him and okay, Tony knew Loki was all about being a god, divine strength and power and all that bullshit, but _honestly –_

It was not fair that Loki could manhandle him with a single handgrip, shoving Tony forwards until he sat astride on Loki’s now extremely prominent bulge. His face was shoved into Loki’s shoulder, the pale neck not far away from him and Tony thought about marking this flawless sinuous curve as Loki bent forward, his fingers aiming without any bigger trouble for Tony’s ass.

The cool liquid was smeared on his hole with extreme care until Loki’s first finger breached him.

“Oh, _shit –“_ Tony gasped. The burning sensation as he was slowly stretched open – he’d missed this, he realised. Loki was being careful, even when quick, a second finger soon joining the first one. All Tony had left to do was to take it, accept it with utter grace and some moan here and there to keep the Trickster going. 

Loki’s mouth was next to his ear, warm and moving. Tony shivered as he caught some of the words Loki whispered, and he fucking didn’t know whether it was the promise of the upcoming destruction that Loki was going to unleash or how good he looked as Loki was spreading him open. 

Because the former was giving him an adrenaline kick and he shivered, clenched around Loki’s fingers which the bastard of course noticed and pulled him into a kiss. The latter made him think that he knew that, _t_ _hank you very much._ Not that the sentiment wasn’t appreciated, but it also made Tony gloat that he – a _mortal,_ as Loki had so politely put it – was luring all those words out of Loki. 

He made sure when Loki praised him again, his voice by now only velvet and dark chocolate, porn in itself and _fuck,_ what wouldn’t Tony give to make a recording of this? Loki preparing him and talking pretty nonsense that did its job wonderfully, and Tony shivering on his lap, slowly but steadily falling apart there. 

Was Loki one who liked to watch himself and get challenged to do better than his past self? Tony got the distinct impression that Loki would _hate_ watching himself but would bloom up at the prospect of being even _better_ and turn his partner into an even bigger mess. 

“Fucking get to it,” Tony panted, squeezing his eyes shut as Loki stroked over his prostate and he _saw_ the devilish grin before his inner eye. 

“To what?” Loki asked with the innocent tone of a babe. 

Only that said baby had set a building on fire and was thinking about committing the next axe crime and – 

“ _Ah-“_

“Glad to know you’re still with me,” Loki said, his voice strained.

“Ha-“ Tony scrambled to sit up, backing Loki further into his chair. “Can’t forget you, Bambi.”

“One day your nicknames will be-“

“Get your cock out of your virginity belt,” Tony interrupted him. “We’ve lost enough time as it is.”

“Suddenly he’s in a hurry.” Loki shook his head. “Can’t you ever make up your mind?”

“ _Boring.”_ Tony grind down against Loki’s cock, only arching an eyebrow at the sharp hiss. Not his fault when Loki wasn’t following his immensely well-meant orders.

“I’m starting to think I should have stuffed your mouth with something better.” Loki sent him a nasty glare which is softened by blush in his cheeks which gets stronger by the minute. Tony winked at him in response before Loki finally, really, fucking _finally_ bared his cock.

“Maybe you should have.” Tony licked his lips as he took in the long cock curved up to rest against Loki’s belly, angled a bit to the right. It was dripping already with pre-cum, pearl white fluid running down the mushroom-shaped head and Tony took it in his hand, giving it a stroke, two, three. The cum spread easily, he didn’t need any more lube, this was _enough._

Judging Loki’s moans, that was. The low tone, a growl almost that did things to Tony and he covered Loki’s mouth with his own. There was no more finesse to it, just a desperate want, everything was turning messy within seconds and Tony loved, adored every second of it. His hand was still moving up and down Loki’s cock before Tony decided he had enough.

There was a perfectly willing and writhing Aesir god beneath him and he wasn’t going to waste his goodie on a handjob. Not when he wanted it shoved up his ass.

Loki seemed to think along similar lines, his movements getting hurried, rushed as he pulled Tony up before he almost _gently_ lowered him, his cockhead breaching Tony’s asshole. There was a feeling that it wasn’t going to fit, but if not for Loki’s hands pulling him down, then it would have been Tony’s own determination because –

He wasn’t going to miss out on sex. Especially not when he already felt high, arousal becoming predominately what ruled his body, his mind and –

The head finally slipped inside and Tony didn’t bother stifling his groan.

“About time,” he complained mirthfully, sinking further, spreading himself on Loki’s cock. A sigh was sitting at the back of his throat but he was too distracted by the feeling of being stuffed to know whether he did sigh or not. Loki knew, for sure. That was one person and one was enough.

Tony opened his eyes he’d closed and rocked experimentally forward. Loki’s hands were digging into this thighs before he relaxed and ran them up and down, the strokes getting deeper. Much bolder too as Tony started to move his hips in wide circles, and Loki’s hands brushing Tony’s cock.

It felt like it was on purpose, the feather-light touches were barely enough to drive Tony mad but sufficient to make him wish Loki would do something more _substantial_. There was only so much a guy would bear and right now? He was feeling like the end was in sight, touchable and Loki was keeping him from getting there.

“Loki-“ he complained, refusing to consider it was a whine.

He clenched around Loki on purpose, hoping to get the other turn up a gear or two and –

“You’re unbearable,” Loki croaked, but there was a satisfaction to his tone that made Tony suspicious. Fucking asshole, that’s what Loki was. Just full of shit and wanting –

“Say please.”

“Please, _daddy,_ ” Tony countered in a sickly-sweet tone, knowing full well where this was going to end. Because what if he did not provoke Loki, get him riled up for Tony?

It seemed to work because Loki held him around the hips, arranging Tony’s movements how he wanted as he went faster, causing more friction. And it was _delicious._ Fast and deep strokes, just how Tony liked his bastard villain and everything inside of him started to coil up, muscles tensing –

“You’re so close,” Loki purred as he _finally_ wrapped a hand around Tony’s dick, needing only one hand to direct Tony how he wanted him to do his job and yes, okay, hot, good that this was cleared up now. He stroked Tony in a different rhythm and as Loki started to suck on his throat, intent on leaving his mark there, Tony lost it –

Everything snapped loose inside of him and he shouted something into the air, the rush of adrenaline and all those little feel-good-hormones a joy ride and Tony forgot to put the belt on, holding onto Loki instead with all his might.

Loki finished off a few moments later, his thrusts getting erratic, lacking the fine control from earlier and lose on intensity, not that it felt any less _good_ because Tony could feel his dick twitch in response to it still. Even though he won’t be able to get it up for the next few minutes – understatement – but that was beside the point.

He heard the faint sound of his name from Loki’s mouth and his chest swelled in pride. Loki pulled him into another kiss before he pulled free of Tony, cum following soon after.

“Okay,” he said to break the silence, “not that I’m not one to enjoy post-coital snuggles-“

Loki snorted at that and admittedly, perhaps that was a bit obvious with how Tony was making himself comfortable on Loki’s shoulder – yes, he had a problem, _again_ – but he thought it would be polite to mention his own preferences. For a later occasion, obviously. Not that Loki could accuse him of not warning him beforehand.

Wasn’t he a nice guy, so caring for Loki’s own well-being?

“-but shouldn’t we get up and do stuff?”

“I think I just did stuff.”

Tony blinked at that before he huffed a laugh. “Was that a pun?”

“ _No,_ ” Loki said decidedly. “The god of mischief doesn’t do jokes, don’t you know?” 

“Ah, I forgot.” Tony stretched his arms behind his back, his chest shoved forward and Loki used the opportunity to inspect the mark he’d left on Tony’s throat. 

_Possessive, much?_ Tony grinned before he wiggled his way off, his legs screaming in protest and pain, his ass yelling quite another melody of wonderful abuse and Loki looked a lot like a cat who got the cream.

“So, how about that promise with the explosion?”

“I didn’t forget about that,” Loki replied with laughter in his voice and he put Tony’s prison garb back together. That was – nice. Tony almost forgot about that but maybe it wasn’t that bad, not to run around while dripping Loki’s spunk all over the place.

He let his own outfit change into his leather set-up and a grin fell over his face.

“Time to get to it, I suppose.”

“How right you are.” Loki opened the door to their cell effortlessly and with a flourishing movement, pointed Tony to walk through the door. “After youth.”

“After beauty as well.” Tony walked through the door, Loki right behind him, cackling.


End file.
